


Have You Met My Husband, Ted?

by Missy



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Con Artists, Dom/sub, Humor, Lies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barney goes too far with a con, and it's up to Ted to stop him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have You Met My Husband, Ted?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle: Prompt: How I Met Your Mother, Barney/Ted, dinner, con

Ted couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

Barney Stinson was wearing jeans.

And drinking Pabst.

With a bunch of construction workers.

In a pub that was NOT McLarens. 

Ted approached as carefully as he could, secretly, and holding a huge bag of oranges he’d bought for Victoria at the farmer’s market.

 

“…And as I told my partner…well there he is! Have you met Ted?” 

“No, we haven’t,” Leered one of the guys. 

“Ted, you know the gang! This is my all-gay intramural poker team!” 

“Hiiii,” Ted said, trying to shoot Barney a telepathic ‘what are you doing’?

Barney, apparently, was more interested in scamming these nice people out of their money. It seemed they were the best poker players in their league, but without a leader. Barney had stepped up and given them that. Unfortunately, Ted would take that away fom them -once he quickly cornered Barney in the men’s room. Barney was, sadly, not easy to reason with.

“This is wrong!”

“Your FACE is wrong!”

Ted had intended to slap Barney but – for some reason – shutting him up with his tongue seemed a reasonable alternative.

They broke apart, wide-eyed and panting.

Ted composed himself more quickly. “So are you willing to stay gay for awhile?” He rubbed his hand over the bulge in Barney’s jeans just to 

“Yes sir,” Barney whispered.

Ted grinned. “Okay – let’s have some cake and get out of here.”


End file.
